


Wound Care

by summerartist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Graphic, Hurt/Comfort, graphic infected injuries in private places, sort of soft nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is in a vulnerable situation. An unexpected version of himself comes to his medical aid.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Wound Care

So many thoughts were running through the Doctor’s mind. He didn’t know which to address first. His first thought could have been about how his past self was here in the flesh, risking a paradox. Or he could get mentally hung up on his smarting injuries on the underside of his thigh and more sensitive places. But mostly, he was just very aware that he was in his underwear and a shirt and tie. That state wouldn’t have disturbed him in the slightest if his predecessor wasn’t currently hovering over him.

Both of them knew that the more professional method of treating injuries over the semitendinosus and biceps femoris was to turn the patient over on their side. They had quickly determined that it was a position that wouldn’t have sufficed given the angle and severity of the injuries. The Doctors had confirmed that the wounds were festering with a scan, though their olfactories could have told them as much.

The older Doctor shuddered, though whether it was due to the chill or embarrassment over the situation, one could only guess. The leather clad Doctor seemed to think it was the former.

“I’ll get you a blanket and something to treat your fever with after I see to your leg.” The assurance was spoken gently. “Now lift your foot up.”

The older Doctor obliged and his predecessor grumbled and attempted to peer at the afflicted leg.

“Shin is in the way,” he said bluntly, and lifted up the offending limb.

He had grasped the underside of the Doctor’s heel. The older Doctor swallowed and felt warmth suffuse his face as the younger Doctor stretched his leg up higher. The elder had propped himself up on his elbows so that he wasn’t lying in a completely vulnerable position. He found his voice again and his mouth started running away with him

“Bit of a ‘treat me to a drink first’ or ‘don’t fit me with a catheter’ situation, isn’t it? I mean, not that the first would be an appropriate topic to discuss in a medical setting, but-” He broke off and hissed.

The movement of his leg had resulted in something fragile giving way. He felt a gush of wound discharge wash over his thigh. He glanced around quickly to see if there was anything within reach to staunch the flow. His leg was bent back further as his predecessor hurriedly wiped at his leg. The rasping of the wipe against his irritated skin was strangely reassuring.

“Lie back,” his predecessor told him.

He must have caught some of the psychic backlash from the pinstriped Doctor’s momentary panic. Or perhaps it was the rambling. The leather clad Doctor scowled as he spotted an old bandage stuck to his future self’s skin. He peeled it off and a similar series of events unfolded. The grim expression remained as he wiped down the other Doctor again.

“Going to have to remove the infection.” The younger Doctor stepped away to gather more equipment and bandages and wipes.

“It’s an unusual day for you, I imagine. Having me here, treating my injuries like this.” The pinstriped Doctor eyed the seeping holes in his leg. He swallowed but forced himself to exhale.

“Nah, always dealing with my future self,” his predecessor said lightly even as he cleaned him off a third time to see the exact location of the wounds. “This is going to sting. It’s best just to stay still.”

There was a high pitched whirring sound as the leather clad Doctor switched on the tool used to draw out the infection. The older Doctor closed his eyes and shuddered. He did his best to hold still. Finally, the blistering heat ceased and he slumped back.

“Hang on, don’t think I’ve got it all.” He seemed to notice with overt annoyance that his patient still wasn’t fully reclined. “Put the back of your shoulders down.”

His predecessor seemed to have decided that dealing with him firmly was the best approach. The older Doctor obeyed, startling himself with his own compliance. His predecessor swung the medical scanner back around and focused it over his patient again.

“Oh,” the younger Doctor said quietly.

The patient seemed to squirm. “I’ll get that one.” He was dizzy and cold, but he could take care of it.

“Don’t be stupid,” his predecessor said gruffly. He readied the medical tools again. “Show me.”

The older Doctor hesitated. He looked into the other’s eyes. He pointedly did not pay attention to the surface glower being leveled at him. Gradually, he shifted both legs out of the way and pulled aside fabric to reveal the last of the damage.

“Good lad.”

The older Doctor lay supine as he finally surrendered himself to the medical attention. He allowed the younger Doctor to thoroughly clean and disinfect the wounds and start healing the deeper-than subcutaneous damage. He gave an occasional soft sound when it stung. His predecessor followed up on his promise of drawing a blanket over his upper half as he worked.

The older Doctor expected the gruff and grim moods from this version of him. What he did not recall was the quiet attention and determination. Had Rose and Jack really changed him so much?

“Right, just have to bandage you up. I will personally kick your scrawny little arse into the next century if you don’t take care of that in the future.” He hooked up the older Doctor to an IV.

The Doctor gave his past self an accepting look. “I don’t think the TARDIS will let me get away with ending up like this again. Not without calling on someone.”

The younger Doctor swabbed his arm and gave him a hypospray. The younger Doctor met his gaze and looked away. He seemed to have seen something there.

“Go back to Earth.” the younger Doctor muttered. “Don’t care how you do it, just go back to Earth.”

The lack of knocking on the infirmary door as well as his neglected circumstances had been a tip off.

“Told the TARDIS that it’s your next stop. She seems to agree with me.” The younger Doctor retreated. “Humanity always did well at getting you back on track.”

The older Doctor lifted an eyebrow at the bold statement.

“I can learn from my mistakes. Should have carried over by now.” With that, the younger Doctor left.

The aura of the medical bay lights illuminated his silhouette for a moment as he walked away. The older Doctor was reminded of a familiar sun’s eclipse in a familiar solar system.

The End.


End file.
